conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell Types (Lorica)
Types by Casting Method *'Potion' (potia) - Spell is kept in a liquid medium held in a vial, regardless of how advanced or flexible the spell may be. The weakest potions, however, either don't do anything (they're part of another spell) or they do their thing from their own location. Example: Light-bulb potion. *'Throwing potion' - Spell is kept in a potion but is thrown and shattered to activate. These are designed so that the spell initiator is added to the mix upon collision. This is a very easy casting method and is usually the first offensive delivery method available to a mage. Example: Exploding potion. *'Singlet' - Spell is based on a material object (an artifact) that is used to cast the spell. It generally will only have a single activating button, but will tend to be much more complicated in setup than a potion and likely substantially larger, with corresponding increase in complexity and magnitude. *'Multiplex' - Spell is based on a material object with multiple buttons/keys, thereby offering multiple options (different spells going off when different buttons are pressed). Usually the spell relies on the material object for defining of what it must do (ie. buttons on a hand-caster, keys on a wand, holes on a fluted wand). *'Dictationase' - Spell is cast according to verbally given commands. The spellcaster must first possess some version of dictationase (a very complex charmase). *'Psionase' - Spell is cast according to mentally given commands. The spellcaster must first possess some version of psionase (a very complex charmase). Types by Destination *'Immediate' - Spell that goes off immediately, wherever the spell contents are currently. *'Projectile' (projecta) - Spells that are magically launched at a target, requiring that the spellcaster know how to move spells around. As you can imagine, these are favorites in the high fantasy genre. Example: Aether bolt. *'Locational' (spela posita) - Spells that activate at a given position (rather than whatever it hits first, as in the case of a projectile). *'Worldspell' (spela globa) - A spell that encompasses whole worlds (mostly just Lorica). Only a few have existed in Lorica's history. Types by Enchantment Base *'Artifact enchantment' (aura artifica) - Enchantment spells based on an artifact. The enchantment is anchored to the artifact and is carried along as it moves. *'Locational enchantment' (aura posita) - Enchantment spells attached to a location. *'Personal enchantment' (aura persona) - Enchantment spells attached to a person. The enchantment is either anchored to part of the person or has body-recognizing aspects. *'Global enchantment' (aura globa) - Enchantment spells that cover the entire world of Lorica. The enchantment is designed to autorepair itself and to establish a spell matrix to ensure that the entire world gets covered effectively by the instances of spells it procs. Types by Effect *Simple *'Effect'/Enchantment (aura) - Spells that have a target (a place, person, or object) and stay around. Unlike the artifact-type spells, these are spells that have already been cast and thus need no more defining. Example: Animated weapon. *'Affect'/Charm (charma) - A spell that can "proc" or cast magic on its own (and often conditionally). Any serious spellcaster is going to be making these in due time. They only activate when a certain condition is reached which, depending on its complexity, can seemingly give the item a mind of its own. *'Autofect'/Imagus (autafecta) - Any spell capable of casting sub-spells on its own as if it were a spellcaster on its own. Designing one requires considerable premeditation/planning, knowledge, and skill. Example: Undead mage. *'Eutris' (eutrisa) - A spell (often a subspell of a Charmase) that allows one to quickly cast a spell without having to actually create one, because this creates that particular spell for them. Example: Fast-caster for Lightning-bolt. *'Charmase' (charmasa) - A highly complex spell that allows users to design, develop and implement spells of their own making, which requires that it itself be able to implement the casting of those spells. These are instrumental in the further development of the spellcaster. Example: Runic ligase.